The New Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is in trouble from the mob in Italy and Mac goes to Sonny and Jason asking for help. Will they help Mac? Will Robin accept their help? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

THE NEW ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in early 2002 when Courtney was still married and happy with AJ and not lusting after Jason and turning to Jason for help. Please forgive any errors as I quit watching the show in 1999 with the break-up of Robin and Jason and when she came back to show the writers didn't put them back together in 2005 which was a mistake in my book

CHAPTER ONE

Mac knew that going to see Sonny and Jason about this was going to anger Robin but he felt he had no choice, her life was at stake. So here he was at Harbor View Towers getting ready to ask Sonny and Jason for help. Robin was going to kill him, he was sure of this.

Johnny O'Brien was stationed with another guard that didn't personally know Mac's connection to Sonny and Jason through Robin who the guard didn't know about.

Mac says to Johnny, "I need to see Sonny and Jason both now, O'Brien. It's an emergency."

"Okay. Let's go to Jason's penthouse and I will get Sonny. Is it about her?"

"Yes."

"I'll get Sonny." Johnny went to Jason's door while the other guard looks on confused, he didn't know what was going on but Johnny seemed to know. "Jason, Mac Scorpio is here and it's not police business. I'm getting Sonny."

"What's going on Mac? Does she have AIDS?" Jason asked concerned and confused why Mac was there, Jason knew it had to be about Robin and it had to be bad if Mac was there.

"Robin doesn't have AIDS her viral load is still undetectable. She's in trouble, but I would like Sonny to be here, too. Johnny has gone to get him."

Just then the door opens and in walks Sonny with Johnny following him in. "What's going on, Mac?"

Mac starts hoping they could help Robin, "Robin is in trouble, serious trouble. This morning she called telling me goodbye that the Italian Mob was going to kill her and they were allowing her a couple days to say goodbye to her family. They are going to kill her." Mac says with tears running down his cheeks.

"Not if I can help it, they will not kill my little sister." He shocks Mac and Jason with that announcement. "Yes to me she is still my sister." Sonny takes out his phone and calls the person he never thought he would ever have to call.

Jennifer O'Connor picks up the phone in Italy and is surprised by the voice on the other end. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. She asks Sonny "What do you want, Sonny? This is a bad time to call, something is going on here and I am trying to stop it so I really don't have much time to talk so please get to the point."

"Is the something going on there the fact that they are going to kill Robin Scorpio?"

"Yes. How did you know? We are trying to stop Nario from killing her. We have made so much noise on it that it is going before the Commission and we are going to try to convince them not to kill Robin."

"When is this meeting with the Commission?" Sonny asked. Mac and Jason are wondering what is going on and if he is stopping the assassination of Robin.

"Tomorrow at 5:00 pm."

"What do you need to convince the Commission not to kill Robin?"

"If she had a husband in the organization who could guarantee that what she knows about our organization would never be disclosed then she would stand a fighting chance of coming out of this without being killed but as it is she isn't engaged or married to the mob so they probably will kill her after the meeting tomorrow. We will ask that she is given time to say goodbye to her family. They will give us two days for her to do that."

"And if she was engaged or married?"

"She would probably be let off the hook and would live but she isn't engaged or married to the mob. It would have to be someone high up in the mob. She will die we are just buying her some time so she could say goodbye to her family."

"Hang on a second Jennifer I may have a way for Robin to live. I am putting you on hold while I talk to someone." Sonny puts it on hold so that he could ask Jason a question. "Jason, man I found out how to save Robin's life and the only way the Commission will let her live is if she was married to someone that is high up in the organization. I need you to marry Robin or she will die if you don't. This is not a temporary marriage if you and Robin get an annulment or a divorce they will kill her so think real carefully, you would be with Robin no other female for the rest of your life. You would have to be faithful, put her first this time, and take care of her instead of letting her get sick from the stress of Carly and neglecting her, you would have to put her first not Carly, me, the boys or the organization Robin would be first."

Mac interrupts "Sonny how did you know she was sick when she left here in 1999 and that she almost died from being stressed out from Jason neglecting her and dealing with Carly?"

"After she found out about my and Carly's upcoming marriage and that Jason was gone I went to ask her for forgiveness for taking sides and she forgave me. She told me she had been sick and that you called Jason and I to tell us and we both hung up on you before you could tell us about Robin being sick and almost dying."

"What? I was responsible for her getting sick? Is she okay?" Jason asked.

"Yes, you were responsible for her getting sick, she was neglected by you and Carly and Michael was given all your attention, you didn't even notice she was losing weight twenty two pounds in fact and she was slowly dying right in front of you, when she got to Paris she tried to take better care of herself but it was too late and she was hospitalized and Alan had to go over to fight the virus that Robin had contracted in the states and took it with her to Paris. When Alan and I got there she was unresponsive is what they said and I asked Alan what that meant and he told me that she was in a coma, the doctor said it was up to her to fight for her life, she wasn't and then her lung collapsed and Alan told me that the Paris doctor wanted to put her in a facility for people who were dying. I cried and went in and begged Robin to wake up, she finally did and do you know what she asked when she finally woke up, she asked where was Jason and do you have any idea how hard it was to tell her that you weren't there because you wouldn't take our phone calls, she asked for a phone to call you and when you hung up on her she cried and cried and cried and asked why she even lived if you weren't going to be there for her. Her friends from Port Charles including all the Quartermaine's went over at different times to sit with her so she wouldn't be alone when I had to go back to Port Charles because of Felicia and the girls and the PCPD. You were who she wanted and you weren't there and she was becoming more and more depressed because you weren't there and no one knew if she would even pull out of it and the Paris doctor wanted to put her in a facility because he had overheard a conversation between Alan, me and Robin where Robin asked what is the purpose of being alive if you Jason weren't beside her and she said that because she loved you that much, she didn't know how to live without you, we found out the doctor was making arrangements to have her put away in one of those wards where you are watched at all times in case you are suicidal, what he didn't get was Robin didn't know how to live without you but that she would. Alan and I found out about it by accident and that night while everyone was in a monthly meeting except a skeleton staff we sneaked her out of there and Alan had Robin's stuff taking out of this crummy studio she was renting because it was the only thing she could afford with how much her meds were and how much school books and stuff were that she did have to pay for. I heard her cry herself to sleep a lot until one morning she said she was done crying over you, Jason and that she wasn't going to let anyone in that could break her heart like you did Jason, she became this person no one knew. She became an ICE QUEEN and that is what everyone called her. She stopped feeling, even with her family, she shut us out too. Are you happy Jason that you destroyed my little girl, because you did. Now according to Sonny she is going to be killed if you, who hurt her more than anyone else ever has is the only one who can save her. Are you going to or are you going to finish killing her?"

"I'll marry her and I will keep her safe and take care of her this time. Sonny let's go we don't have a lot of time and we are wasting it staying here. Mac, I am sorry that I ever neglected Robin and hurt her that bad but I will make up for it if you give me a chance too?" Jason said.

"Get her out of there and then we will talk about third chances." Mac says as Jason picks up his wallet and keys and Sonny tells Jennifer who was on hold all this time that Jason would marry Robin, they hang up and Mac, Jason, Sonny and Johnny exit the penthouse and there is Carly coming in from shopping. She has several bags and she sees Mac and wonders what is going on.

"Carly, Jason and I will be in Italy for the next several days do not get into any trouble because we won't be here to clean up your messes. Johnny is going with us along with Francis, Steve and the twins Trevor and Travis. We will be back as soon as possible and then we will explain what is going on but we have no time now we have to go."

Carly asked, "Are you going to pack a bag? Tell me what is going on?"

"After we get back we will tell you but we have no time now. Bye, love you." Sonny tells his wife kissing her on the cheek and getting on the elevator she wants to know what Mac was doing there. It couldn't have to do with Robin, could it? They said Italy not Paris but she had a feeling that it had to do with Robin and she didn't like that one bit and they better not bring her back here if it did have to do with her, or Carly would kick her out of her town and she wouldn't let her get her hooks into her guys again and Jason and Sonny were her guys. She would send Robin packing like she had before. She didn't realize that Robin was not like she was before. Robin was no ones' doormat. No she certainly wasn't and if Carly came up against her she would lose. Carly though didn't realize that and was going to try to send Robin back to where she now lived. But what Carly didn't realize was Robin only went where Robin wanted to go and if Robin wanted to stay she certainly would.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEW ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in early 2002 when Courtney was still married and happy with AJ and not lusting after Jason and turning to Jason for help. Please forgive any errors as I quit watching the show in 1999 with the break-up of Robin and Jason and when she came back to show the writers didn't put them back together

CHAPTER TWO

"After we get back we will tell you but we have no time now. Bye, love you." Sonny tells his wife kissing her on the cheek and getting on the elevator she wants to know what Mac was doing there. It couldn't have to do with Robin, could it? They said Italy not Paris but she had a feeling that it had to do with Robin and she didn't like that one bit and they better not bring her back here if it did have to do with her, or Carly would kick her out of her town and she wouldn't let her get her hooks into her guys again and Jason and Sonny were her guys. She would send Robin packing like she had before. She didn't realize that Robin was not like she was before. Robin was no ones' doormat. No she certainly wasn't and if Carly came up against her she would lose. Carly though didn't realize that and was going to try to send Robin back to where she now lived. But what Carly didn't realize was Robin only went where Robin wanted to go and if Robin wanted to stay she certainly would.

Sonny and Jason get in the limo with Johnny and Francis up front after a few minutes when Sonny was done talking to his pilot and telling him to get to the plane NOW! He and Jason was flying to Italy. Johnny told Jason and Sonny on the intercom that Mac was following them and Johnny wanted to know what to do and Sonny and Jason both understood that Mac wanted to go to Italy with them. They understood that he needed to go to see Robin in case they wouldn't be able to save Robin so Jason and Sonny decided to let him come with. They reached the airstrip that was set aside for small planes.

Mac followed them in along with the guards, Sonny and Jason got out after Johnny opened the door for them. Mac walked over to the limo and before he said anything Sonny said to Mac, "You can come if you want but you have to forget everything you learn on this trip. In other words no using it against me and Jason or the Commission or anyone else no matter what you see and hear."

"Okay. I am blind, deaf and dumb until we get back here with Robin." Mac said understanding where Sonny was coming from.

"Okay, let's go. Oh Mac, do you have your passport?"

"Yes. I intended to go to Italy no matter what you said I just hoped you would help me get my little girl from being killed." Mac said.

"We won't let her die. We will fight to keep her from being killed." Jason said "I can't let her die. She's north."

"North?" Sonny said confused and so is Mac.

"It's just something between me and Robin."

The pilot opens the planes door and says, "We can take off as soon as you all get on the plane."

Sonny, Jason, Mac, Johnny, Francis, Steve, Travis and Trevor get on the plane and within ten minutes they are in the air flying to Italy to hopefully save Robin.

Mac calls Felicia who was for once taking care of the girls instead of going on an adventure. Mac hoped that she would really take care of the girls while he was gone but he expected that if she found something she would leave the girls in someone else's care to go running off to her next adventure.

Jason was thinking about Robin and how he feels about seeing her and marrying her to keep her from being killed. She had betrayed him and he didn't know how he really felt about that. He had been so angry at her for telling AJ the truth. He had said some pretty harsh things to her. Some really mean things to her on their bridge. He just had been so hurt by what she had done, he had already lost her and he was afraid that he was going to lose Michael too. He remembered what she had said and what he had said like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_Robin: I just came here to say goodbye. So much happened in this place. I just had to see it one last time before I let it go. Do you remember that night-  
Jason: I remember everything, Robin. That was my life- what I learned from Sonny, and loving you. Til Michael.  
Robin: I didn't do it to take Michael away from you. You know that. You know me.  
Jason: It's just like after the accident. When I woke up, you were the first person I ever saw. But I didn't know you. And I don't now. I came to say good-bye, too. You taught me that, just like you taught me to love. You gave me everything good I have inside. And now I have it to give to Michael. I will always owe you for that.  
Robin: You gave me a lot, too.  
Jason: And I never wanted you to go before. But I do now. It'll be much easier when you're in Paris. And it'll be a lot easier if I never see your face again._

He had left her crying on their bridge and he had hurt her when he was supposed to be the one person who didn't hurt her. He had promised her a future together and he hadn't kept his promise. He didn't know what he was going to do once they were married. God, how did this happen? Why is she about to be killed? He was the only one who could save her. He couldn't let her die, not if he could stop it and he could from what Sonny had said. He was the only one who could stop her from being killed. He didn't trust her not after she had betrayed him. How could they have a marriage when there was no trust? He would soon find out, he supposed. He better get some shut eye so that he would be awake when they landed and with that he went to sleep. He had noticed that almost everyone else was asleep.

Several hours later

The pilot's voice is heard. "Well everyone we will be landing in a few minutes so those of you who don't have their seatbelts on put them on."

Everyone who wasn't awake woke up and put their seatbelts on so they would be landing. Jason, Sonny and Mac were quite anxious to get off the plane and find Robin. Sonny before he fell asleep told Jennifer O'Connor that he was coming and about when he would be there. They landed and stepped off the plane and Sonny is surprised to see Jennifer O'Connor there herself.

She walked up to them and said to Sonny, "I am so happy you are here and hopefully we can keep Robin from being killed for no reason. Would you like to introduce me to these two men that are standing beside you?"

"Sorry, this here is Jason Morgan, Robin's fiancé and this is Robin's Uncle Mac Scorpio."

"Nice meeting you. Now let's go we have no time to waste. Robin is up on the chopping block within the next couple hours. If you haven't been told Mr. Scorpio what you see here stays here. I realize you are a cop but you cannot I repeat you cannot do anything about what you see and hear otherwise you will be killed and so will Robin."

"I understand. I am blind, deaf and dumb."

"Good let's go your guards can ride in the second limo. Sonny, Jason and Mac you three ride with me."

They get in after Jennifer O'Connor. Jennifer tells them what is going on. "Nairo met Robin when she was vacationing here in Italy. I was her roommate at university and we got along great. When Robin came to visit me unfortunately she met Nairo and he was instantly fascinated by her and asked her out and she said no, which Nairo was not used to, no one told him no. Nairo continued to try to pursue her and she kept telling him no. She was staying in the same house as me and Nairo. Nairo is my cousin. Nairo went into her room intent on having her and if you know Robin she wasn't going to take that laying down so she beat the shit out of him and she called the ambulance to take him to the hospital. She's a doctor but she wasn't about to help him. She packed her bags and was ready to leave when Nairo told his family that she was a traitor and she had too many of their secrets to let her live. They backed Nairo not knowing what really took place. Nairo hasn't let anyone talk to the Commission and tell them what really happened. Whenever they try Nairo threatens to kill them or their family. So no one has told the Commission what really happened. No one will either because they are afraid of what he will do to them. That is what is going on with Robin. I have tried to talk to a Commission member but I have a daughter and she is being threatened. I don't know where she is at because Nairo took her so I won't tell them what really happened. There is this guard he has a crush on Robin and I think you could turn him if you offer a way out of working for Nairo and hiring him. His name is Franklin Barbudos. You have two hours to turn him and spend with Robin. You are going to have to convince her to go along with what we have planned."

"What do you mean convince her?" Sonny asked.

"We are here and you will see what I mean." Jennifer gets out followed by Sonny, Jason and Mac. Sonny and Jason's guards get out and follow behind their bosses.

Jennifer takes them to the room Robin is in. She opens the door and Franklin Barbudos is standing guard. "This is Franklin Barbudos and you three know Robin."

"Mac?"

"Yes sweetie." Robin runs into his arms and she feels safe for the first time since this nightmare began.

"Who are they?" Franklin wants to know. He doesn't like this.

"They are no one important." Robin said, glaring at them.

"Franklin please wait outside." Jennifer says.

Franklin leaves.

"Robin, you have to agree to marry Jason."

"I will never agree to marry a liar, a cheater and a kidnapper. He took my heart and shattered it and for good measure Sonny here is a liar too and if my heart wasn't damaged bad enough he decided to destroy my heart the rest of the way. I ask you why would I want to marry such a conniver? How would I know if he was being faithful or lying to me about something or as he once put it just lying by omission? No thanks. Find another way to save me because I won't marry him. I was dead last in his list of priority and I won't put up with that. I would have to be put first but that don't matter because I can't trust him, he betrayed me time and time again and he could not forgive what he deemed a betrayal, one betrayal not months of betraying me. No thanks. I will never marry that asshole, I'd rather die first."

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEW ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this takes place in early 2003 when Courtney was still married to AJ and not quite lusting after Jason and turning to Jason for help. Please forgive any errors as I quit watching the show in 1999 with the break-up of Robin and Jason and when she came back to show the writers didn't put them back together

this update is dedicated to Snowgirl01

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

"I will never agree to marry a liar, a cheater and a kidnapper. He took my heart and shattered it and for good measure Sonny here is a liar too and if my heart wasn't damaged bad enough he decided to destroy my heart the rest of the way. I ask you why would I want to marry such a conniver? How would I know if he was being faithful or lying to me about something or as he once put it just lying by omission? No thanks. Find another way to save me because I won't marry him. I was dead last in his list of priority and I won't put up with that. I would have to be put first but that don't matter because I can't trust him, he betrayed me time and time again and he could not forgive what he deemed a betrayal, one betrayal not months of betraying me. No thanks. I will never marry that asshole, I'd rather die first."

"Robin Scorpio," Mac says scolding her, he has to convince her and he will. "You have to marry Jason. It's the only way for you to live through this. We can't lose you, we can't. Think of Maxie and Georgie they are having so much trouble with Felicia going off on her adventures and forgetting about Maxie and Georgie. They need you and so do I and what about Anna. How do you think she will feel. You have just gotten her back and she is to lose you all over again. Jason has promised to put you first and he won't cheat on you. I need you to marry him. I need you alive."

Jennifer gets a text and she texts this person back while Mac is begging Robin to marry Jason and the door opens and Anna Devane Heywood walks in to the shock of Jason and Sonny who didn't know her mother was alive. The door shuts and Anna walks over to her daughter.

"Jennifer told me what was going on when she called me and I know that from the photo album you showed me who these two people are, Sonny Corinthos and your fiancé Jason Morgan. Now why are you still in this room? From what Jennifer told me you would be let go if you married Jason Morgan."

"Yes Anna but she is refusing to marry Jason. She said she would rather die than marry him." Mac told Anna, knowing how Anna would react.

"Robin, tell me your Uncle Mac is kidding me. Of course you will marry Jason. This is your life we are talking about. I know you are angry at Sonny and Jason and what they did throwing you from their lives when all you were trying to do was protect Jason from being drugged by Carly."

"Drugged? What are you talking about?" Jason asks.

"Simple Carly was going to drug you like she drugged AJ. You were who was supposed to be there that night. She was going to drug you but you weren't there so she drugged AJ. She told me this and when she did I went and told AJ because you weren't listening to anyone especially me when it came to her, so I knew you wouldn't listen to me so I blew her plan out of the water by telling AJ."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Jason asks.

"You wouldn't listen to me when it came to Carly. You didn't care what she did she was your friend and you didn't want to hear why I told AJ just that I did. I was your enemy because I told and you booted me out of your life as did Sonny for telling the truth. You said one of the things you loved was my honesty well where was your love then? Where were my guards when I left Port Charles? Oh, that's right you didn't care so there was no guards, no one to help me when Moreno and Sorel came calling just me by myself. And you want to help me now? Why not then?"

"You were in trouble? Because of Jason and me?"

"Yes, they came after me. Luckily I was able to get away but the truth was you didn't care if I was in trouble or not but now all of a sudden you do care. Bullshit! I don't want your help now."

"Robin, I think you need to rethink that. You are going to marry Jason Morgan I can't lose another daughter. Leora died when they operated. I can't lose another daughter. Please Robin marry Jason."

"Jason promised me he would protect you, not cheat on you, put you first, listen to you and you would be alive, you would be able to live married to Jason yes but so many people love you and I need you to come home to Port Charles, Maxie and Georgie need you, we love you and they would be destroyed if they lost you, I love you as if you were my child. A parent should never outlive their child. I know that with you having HIV that, that is possible but not like this, don't make me bury you like this."

"Alright, as long as he isn't going to neglect me, cheat on me, make me a priority, listen to me and trust me then I guess I will marry him. Now what?"

"Now I go see someone and tell them you and Jason are getting married. This will take a little time. Visit and Jason and Robin practice kissing and hugging and stuff, get comfortable with each other because the Commission will look for that and we want it to look like you guys are in love and can't keep your hands off each other." Jennifer exits and Franklin wants to know what is going on but knows better than to ask.

"Okay, you guys start by holding each other and stuff like that. Kiss each other, look at each other and you two need to practice looking like you love each other." Anna says and gets quiet when they look at each other from across the room. It was like there was no one else in the room. They come up to each other and hold each other and he leans down and she leans up and they kiss and the way they kiss shocks Anna. It was as if no one else is in the room.

Meanwhile while they are practicing being in love Jennifer drops a bomb that Robin is in love and she is engaged to Jason Morgan of Corinthos-Morgan mob and does the Commission know that they are about to start a war if they kill Robin. This person ran to her boss on the Commission just like Jennifer wanted and she just got back in the room and found Jason holding Robin and talking to Anna, Mac and Sonny who Robin glares at. This was her brother and he turned his back on her. He took sides where as she never did when he and Brenda or he and Jax fought she supported both sides.

"Robin and Jason yes that looks natural but I'd like to see you kiss."

"Not again." Sonny murmurs.

Robin and Jason turn so they face each other and they passionately kiss as the door opens to reveal two Commission members who clear their throats trying to get their attention.

"That doesn't work very well." Mac tells the Commission members and then hits Jason in the back.

"What?" Jason yells he was severely getting into kissing Robin which scared him some.

"I would suggest you not yell at me. I am a Commission member and so is the person next to me. Are you Mr. Morgan engaged to Robin Scorpio?"

"Yes."

"You and Robin Scorpio intend to marry. When will you marry Robin Scorpio?"

"When do you want me to marry her?"

"Your honor, may I?"

"Go ahead Ms. Scorpio." The Commission member says.

"It will take at least a few weeks to have a nice wedding in Port Charles."

"How about we have a judge here and we as in The Commission want you to marry here in Italy."

"I'll agree if we can marry in the town square where my parents were married at."

"Of course, that is a request that is granted. Let's go."

They followed the two Commission members to their cars and got in and the two limos drove to a judge's office where they got the marriage license and then to the town square where Jason and Robin were married.

They all return to the villa and Nairo and the other Commission members were waiting for them. The Commission Members shows the signed marriage license.

The rest of the Commission agree to let her go to be with her husband as long as they stay married and they live together.

Jennifer in front of the Commission asks if her daughter would be returned to her now. They asked what she was talking about and she told them the truth about what Nairo had been doing and they ask Robin if what Jennifer said was true and Robin told them everything that happened with Nairo and the Commission was not happy with Nairo and Sonny, Mac, Jason, Robin and Anna was told to get in Jennifer's limo and they would be taken to Sonny's plane and they were to leave Italy and return home. There would be no divorce for Jason and Robin if there was Robin would be killed. They left and Jennifer got her daughter back and Nairo was no more.

They all board Sonny's plane and they get in the air and start to discuss what they were going to tell everyone about Jason and Robin's marriage. They decide to stop in Paris to get some of Robin's things. The rest would be boxed up for shipment. So to Paris they went. Robin and Jason didn't have time to talk. They loaded the plane with as much as they could, the luggage department was empty and the rest they had shipped to her at Jason's penthouse.

Anna decided to go to Port Charles and Jason offered her one of the spare bedrooms if she wanted to stay with Robin and him. Robin loved the idea and Anna agreed because she needed to be with her one surviving daughter. Jason said that Robin would need help planning a wedding in Port Charles. Robin kissed him and the kiss heated up, which surprised Anna but not anyone else.

Pretty soon they were landing in Port Charles and Sonny and Jason realized they had to tell Carly. Robin knew that neither man was looking forward to telling Carly about Jason marrying Robin. They all decided to go to Jason's penthouse and they stepped off the elevator and there was Carly and Courtney. Carly saw Robin and was instantly furious. She hated Robin. Why did they bring her back here and whose luggage was the guards and Jason, Sonny, Mac, Robin and an unknown woman doing with it. She would soon find out.

Please Review!


End file.
